Wilbur & Violet
by P.L.2001
Summary: Just another one-shot. I'm not good at summary.


The Incredibles and Meet The Robinsons are belonged to Walt Disney Pictures and PIXAR. (Wrote this before Incredibles 2 releases.)

 **FUTURE, TODAYLAND**

 _90% completed._

16 years old Wilbur Robinson sat on a chair with his robot, Carl.

"10 percents left." said Wilbur.

"I know that!!" Carl snapped, "You talk like this when that percent move up, and I hate it."

 _91% completed._

"9 percents left."

"GAHHHH" a robot yelled, "PLEASE STOP!!!!"

"Why I have to stop, huh?"

"Why you build this thing, anyway?" Carl asked, "Is it about the girl you met 3 years ago?"

"No."

"You're blushing."

"No."

"You're lying. Come on!!!" Carl smacked his shoulder, "Tell me what happened?"

"I hate you." Wilbur push his robot, "Alright, I'll tell youbut don't even laugh."

"Okaaayyyy."

He started with their first meeting, he used his father's time machine to travel in the past for his homeworks like usual. Unfortunately, one day, a time machine had gone malfunction.

 **METROVILLE**

His machine had covered by bubbles before disappeared in the sky, but his surrounding which should turn to Todayland, it replaced by somewhere else.

His ship suddenly stopped working, and fell down on a tree.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!!!"

 **CRASH!!!**

Wilbur opened his father time machine before jumped out and started checking.

"God, damn it!!" He kicked a ship with anger, but everything all gone when he saw a black long hair girl looked directly at him.

Normally, when people see something unexpected, they like to scream, calling police, faint or worst, die from heart attack.

But this girl's different, she walked to him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Wilbur Robinson."

"Okay, what is that?" she pointed her finger at his broken ship.

"Ahh, just a toy." He lied.

"Yeah??" She walked to a ship.

"No, it's not."

"I knew it."

"Why you aren't freaking out like others?"

"Cause maybe I saw too much incredible things." She smiled, "Violet Parr."

"Nice to meet you, Violet."

"Let me guess, you're an alien, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm human, like you, but I'm not from around here." He replied, "I'm from the future."

"WoW, that's fantastic."

"Right?, but it was broken, that's mean I can't go back until I fix it."

"Come on, you're from the future, there maybe some tools in your backpack."

"I have, it takes few hours to fix, so I think it's okay."

"I can help you, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled.

They fixed his time machine with Wilbur's tools and with the help of his father guidebook, when they finished, he jumped back on his time machine.

"So, will you come around?" She asked him again.

Wilbur looked at her before answer, "Yeah, I will. See you soon, Violet."

They waved hands as bubbles covered a time machine and disappear with **POP**.

After that meeting, he began to come here everyday to see her, until Violet suggested that they should build a treehouse as their hiding place.

So they built their secret treehouse in village's park, after they finished, everyday he came and talked to her, they did that in their treehouse.

Everytime before he left to go back to the future, they always share a kiss and telling...

"I love you." said Wilbur.

"I love you, too." said Violet.

As their relationship went to the next level, their good moments followed, but sometime when you bought something from supermarket or grocercy store, it included extra, and extra in their good moments are bad moments.

He remembered their arguments about sometime when he can't use a ship because his homework. When he finished and got his father permission, he rushed to a time machine to meet her again.

"I waited for 4 hours, Will!!!" She shouted at him, "You don't know how much scared I am, what if you don't want to come here anymore? Worse, if something happened to you in the future because of me, oh god..."

She can't complete her sentence without breaking down crying. He slowly sat down and apologized to her, promised that he wouldn't do that again.

It took several hours to calm her down.

Of course, everything has two-sided, situation could be reversed when her family has a family job. She can't go back to their treehouse sometimes, but that's not what made him mad.

In that day, he came and didn't see her in their treehouse, so he flew with his time machine and found her in high school, she ran out from school with another tall guy.

He can't bear himself to continue watching the situation so he went back to future instead, and thinking about what he will talk about in next time that he talks to her.

But the fact is Violet rescued Tony out from the school because there was a monster in the gym, and she's the only one who can stop it before her family arrives.

She ran into toilet and removed all normal clothes off, revealing her hidden super suit. She put on her gloves and mask before fight that monster as one of the Incredibles.

Her company joined the fight, and not so long they defeated it easily like eating a meatball.

A day later, when she entered a treehouse, she find him look at her with his ignore face.

Yep, they had an argument again. That's sucks.

After Wilbur asked about that man, Violet told him that he's her ex-boyfriend and want him to understand, but she can't do that without reveal her secret.

She then told him to come to their place in the next day, "...and I'll tell you everything, okay?"

So, he came, but he didn't see her at first, he almost had a heart attack when she appeared from nowhere.

She didn't wear her casual clothes like others time when she met him, she wore her supersuit with her mask on.

After they climbed up into a treehouse, she then took her mask off and explained everything about her power and being a superhero with her family, which make him realised about the day before.

"I'm... ** _hiccup_**...sorry..." her voice trembling, yep, she cried again, "I'm scared if you know, you will think I am a freak or something..."

That made him felt so guilty, so he hugged her and...

"I'm so sorry, Violet..." He apologized, "I'm stupid for thinking to far. You look cool in this suit"

He didn't get that why everytime that they had argument, she always ended up crying, and he would comforted her.

"That's okay, I forgive you..." she wiped her eyes out and give him smile.

When they have nothing to hide, Wilbur decided that he could do something to help her and her family, so they decided to go to her family for the first time.

Bob didn't believe him at first, and almost get angry when Violet told them that he's her boyfriend, but when he revealed his technology from his father company gained their trust.

Everything turned out better, strange teen couple can stayed in Parrs house instead of their treehouse, and it's much better when Cornelius asked Parrs to have dinner with Robinsons.

But when everything goes up, doesn't mean it can't go down.

While Wilbur had dinner with his family, his father asked him to talk in private.

Todayland created the new rules that would be start using in next month, which all of them were about time travel machine, and government decided to make it illegal to travel in time. In case someone change the history by mistake.

"I'm sorry, son." Cornelius hugged his son, "I know it's hard for you, but we can't do anything."

Wilbur staring at his father as he shocked, looking at a paper that government sent to him.

 _To Cornelius Robinson_

 _Because your time-travel device could changing the timeline and be able to delete important events in the past include new generation people from existence. We inform you to destroy all of your time machines in 30 days or we have to shut down your company._

Which make Wilbur had 30 days before he can't go back in time and see her anymore.

"You can stay there for a month, if you want." Cornelius told his son before left him alone, "Just tell me before you leave, okay??"

Cornelius expected Wilbur would yell at him, and asking why they made this stupid rule, but nothing came out from Wilbur. He just read a message again, again and again.

That night, Wilbur packed all his stuff inside his backpack and promised his father before went back to past.

Violet smiled happilly as she saw his ship appeared from stealth mode. He jumped out the ship and kiss her.

She noticed that he didn't smile like before, so she asked him.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her, his sob came out from his throat, which made Violet scared.

"Government bans my time machine, they will destroy it in 30 days."

At first, she tried to comfort him and gave ideas to change their mind, but when he insisted her that he can not do anything made her angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!??" she yelled, "YOU ALWAYS TELL ME THAT I MUST KEEP MOVING FORWARD, BUT YOU EASILY GIVE UP WITHOUT DOING SOME SHIT!!??"

"Vi, I..."

"Don't you dare _Vi_ me!!, you know what??" she spat, "Just go away, and don't come back here anymore."

"Violet, I'm so sorry..."

"GO AWAY!!!" she smacked his face with her fist, and went back to her house.

He stood in front of her house for around three hours, hope she would calm down and talk to him, but nothing happened until Dash opened the door and find him sitting.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur." Dash sat beside him, "My sis is easily emotional."

"No, no, no, Dash, it's my fault." said Wilbur, "Maybe it's better if I leave now."

"Don't say that, she loves you." Dash frowned, "She needs you."

"It's not easy, Dash." He told him back, "It's hard to see her sad, and I don't want her crying for me."

Dash gave him advice to talk to his sister, and told him she will be okay before asked him to go to her room.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Wilbur staring at her door, waiting for a girl who stay inside that room open to him.

 **CRACK**

Violet opened before flung herself into his arms, making him surprise that she didn't cry like before, but he can tell that she was crying from her eyes, both of them were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry, Vi."

"No, it's on me, I shouldn't yelled at you like that. I'm sorry, Will."

"Well, we still have 30 days together." Wilbur changed subject, "and my father told me that I can stay here with you until.., you know."

She grinned back which made him more comfortable and kissed him.

They spent their first 10 days by living like a normal teens, go shopping, walk around the park, eating Japanese food, and watching scary movie.

He remembered when they found someone did a crime, Violet always change her clothes to her super suit and fight them, with Wilbur as her temporary sidekick. He didn't have a costume like others super so he only used a jacket and sunglasses.

After she caught all gangsters, she walked back to her toilet and found out that her clothes were gone. Wilbur gave her his jacket for cover her suit and went home.

They slept in same room, she slept on her bed while he used a mat and his blanket from his backpack, they talked about their life, their school, their friends, and many fun things to keep their good memories.

In last 3 days, the Incredibles were asked to do a mission from government, they had to leave which make Violet scared and refused first. because if she can't return in time, he will leave without saying goodbye and she didn't want to return and see his farewell letter on her desk.

But after Wilbur asked them to take care Jack-Jack by himself made her relieved, so she finally left and fought crimes with her family while Wilbur used all of his stuff to take care a super toddler. He chuckled to himself when he saw Jack-Jack's face smiling to him.

"Who's a good boy, who's a good boy!?" He played with a little kid, "Yeah, that's you!!"

Violet worried about him so she helped her family to finish the mission as fast as possible.

In the last day around 19:30, he packed all his back into his backpack, as he finished and changed Jack-Jack's diaper, he walked to a phone and called Mr.Incredible.

"Mr.Bob,"

In their jet, Mr.Incredible answered the call and walked into he corner while Violet sleeping on her own seat.

"Hey, what's up, kid?" He smiled, "Don't worry, we will head back in 3 hours. You can talk to her before you go."

"But I have to go back before 21:00, I'm sorry but I couldn't wait for you guys longer but don't worry about Jack-Jack, I already called uncle Lucius to take my place. Is Violet there?" Wilbur asked.

"She's sleeping, I can wake her up if you want."

"Thank you."

Bob woke his daughter up, she took her phone from her father.

"Hey, Wilbur." She smiled sadly.

"Hey, Vi."

Bob and Helen looked at their daughter while Dash playing his gameboy. They saw her face from smiling slowly changing to sad and scared.

After the phone was hanged up, Violet burst out crying, she ran to a jet controller without listening to her parent.

"Violet, what're you doing!!??" Helen shouted.

"MOM, MAKE THIS SHIP FASTER, PLEASE!!!!" Violet never feel so despair in her life, their time almost up. "DAD, DO SOMETHING!!!!"

"Sweetheart, please calm down." Helen hugged her crying daughter. "Hey, hey, when we land, we will bring you back home as fast as you can, okay?"

It's not too long to calm her down, but Violet crying along the way back, as they got out from their jet, they quickly got in limousine without receive their reward. Actually, she almost screamed at their limousine driver to drive faster.

When they reached home, Violet threw her mask off and opened the door, seeing her dad's best friend holding sleeping Jack-Jack.

"He left, Violet, I'm sorry." said Lucius. "He told me to give this to you."

In the future, when Wilbur came down from a time machine, he burst out crying like Violet did and flung himself into his father embrace.

His time machine was sent into destroyer room immediately as he hugged, he can't look at a time machine without missing Violet.

Lucius brought Jack-Jack to Helen's arm then she took him to her room while Violet began shouting his name and crying.

Dash walked to her and hugged her sister, crying too.

It took long time before Violet stopped crying and went to bathroom.

After she finished her bath, she slowly looked at a little box with her name on it.

She opened the box and found a little vhs and camcorder.

She inserted a vhs in camcorder and began watching.

" _Okay, it's recording. Jack-Jack, please be quiet for a while._ "

She chuckled when she saw Wilbur kissed her youngest brother head.

" _Violet, if you're watching this, I'm not dead_ "

"I know, jerk..." she wiped her eyes.

" _I just want to say something to you before I go, but you know, I don't want you to hear only my voice so I bought these tiny things and they belong to you now. Ahhh, what should we begin??"_

Wilbur in video scratched his hair before continued speaking.

" _Thank you so much for all moments we had together, everytime that you smile makes me happy._ _I want you to know even I go back, some parts of me still belong here, and don't cry for me because that's gonna make me cry too._ "

" _I know it's hard for me to say, but please move on for me, and for yourself. I know there must be someone who can make you happy like I do._ "

"Never, Wilbur, never..."

" _That's it, there's nothing to say more. If one day, you think about me, just open this video, make sure you use your pen to rewind it, haha. I'm joking, I know you're smiling right now. I'm really glad that my time machine was broken in our first day."_

He was right, she truly smiled. Wilbur in the clip also smiling.

" _Remember, keep moving forward._ " Wilbur grinned, " _I_ _don't_ _want this video as my goodbye video or something, so what should I say then? Errrr_ _r...,_ "

" _See you soon, Violet, I love you._ "

"I love you, too."

" _I know you're gonna say that_." Wilbur laughed as he stopped the record.

Violet closed a camcorder and wiped her eyes out.

"Keep moving forward." she spoke to herself.

 **FUTURE** **, 3 years after the destruction of Cornelius's time machines.**

"That's it." Wilbur finally finished telling his love story to his robot.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah!! If this is a novel, I'm sure it's get best seller!!"

"Too much, Carl, too much."

 _100% completed_

"Yes!!!" Both Wilbur and Carl pulled his wrap paper out, it revealed a brand new time machine.

"If my dad find out, I'm so so dead." He murmured while he jumped in. "Will you come with me?"

"I'm kind of busy." said Carl. "Have a good trip."

Wilbur put his backpack on other seat before setting his time machine until a big word came out from screen, _READY_.

"SEE YOU SOON!!!!!" Wilbur shouted then pressed a button.

A time machine disappeared with a big flash came out from his machine.

As he flying through times, he opened his backpack and took his photo, no, their photo. In that photo showing himself and a girl smiling with a little boy. He murmured to himself.

"What could go wrong?"

 **THE END**


End file.
